User talk:DesertedStoneMaiden
Welcome Hi, welcome to InvaderZimShippingFanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dakama's First Kiss page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- American che (Talk) 01:54, October 18, 2011 Hello, I'm your head admin and Founder HyperHearts58, but you may call me Hyper. I am very glad to see you chose to come here and can't wait to see what you contribute to here! If you have any questions at all don't hesitate to ask me. Call me Hyper, Call me Hearts Just don't call me 58, Cuz I'm not that old! 20:59, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Dakama, who of the main gang (i.e. Zim, Dib, Glass, GIR, ect.) is your favorite? Gotta love the Beavers "This isn't your baby! YOU'RE A BOY!" 03:49, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Yo hey DSM,wha'cha think of my Signature? and yes it is very random XDDD Zeel,Out! *Runs into a wall* Ow...things are closer than they appear.....Ow.... Awsome new icon DSM!you did an awsome job! Zeel,Out!! *Runs into a wall* Ow...things are closer than they appear.....Ow.... Um.....DSM....could you please please come to chat? Zeel,out! InSaNiTy RuNs DeEp (talk) Five words: Your Boyfriend Is A Jerk I am so, so, so very sorry. I promise I wasn't ignoring you, the chat froze and it just looked like you were being silent or was still listening to the music. It wasn't until I refreshed I found out you had left and left on a not to pleasant note. So, how did you feel about the song? Call me Hyper, Call me Hearts Just don't call me 58, Cuz I'm not that old! 00:59, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Dont ever say you're a cyberbully. You are in no way one. The one who was seemingly being a cyberbully was Moss. But it was a whole misunderstanding. Please come back. None of that was directed towards you at all. You were just there. I was primarily talking to Conker, Moss, and LMX. I would never speak that way to you because you're much to nice for me to say anything like that to you. :) Call me Hyper, Call me Hearts Just don't call me 58, Cuz I'm not that old! 00:03, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :I don't hate you necessarily. You just made me rather upset twelling me I have a lack of knowledge. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 20:59, November 21, 2012 (UTC) DSM, please don't mark everything you created for deletion...... Oh, don't mind me, I'm just your usual nine year old girl sitting all by herself in a chatroom waiting for RBH to RP with. (talk) 22:42, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Pleaaaaaaaaase...? Oh, don't mind me, I'm just your usual nine year old girl sitting all by herself in a chatroom waiting for RBH to RP with. (talk) 22:44, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Can you draw farm animals? Just wonderin'.OH and i'll post moar of dat CAER story later onz.can't get on mah mom'comprigt now. -Meravik the polack magical flippin brit person (talk) Out! SO AWESOME LOVE EETT! XDDDDD *Spazzes and dies laughin* Picture Can you draw Dynamic dumping the pee on Randall from University Prom Thingy? Dynamic is tall, had big red fingernails, two small fangs, big pink eyes, an MU Jersey, green biker shorts, red sneakers., light blue fur, and pink hair. Please? Meme911 (talk) 03:39, July 17, 2013 (UTC)Meme911 Hi FabioFool! (talk) 21:51, August 4, 2013 (UTC) hey, sup? What is it Eren?? (talk) 21:59, August 24, 2013 (UTC)